stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Ridgemount
Mr. Ridgemount is the owner, founder and head of the Ridgemount Resorts hotel chain and father of Lo, Ty and George Ridgemount. He is said to be normally lenient towards his daughter, usually letting her get away with anything. However, in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", she is majorly punished by him for allowing an end-of-school party she threw at Surfer's Paradise to get out of control, as he gave her a job at the hotel and sent her to live in the staff house in order to prove herself to be responsible. Personality Trivia *Mr. Ridgemount's face has never been shown (although it has been partly shown), as it is blocked by objects or he is turned around. He is shown to be very tall, with a solid build and possibly a square jaw. His appearance may be based on that of 6teen character Coach Halder. **Mr. Ridgemount's lower face was shown in "Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam?", and his upper face was shown in "The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream" and in "My Fair Leslie". Even though his upper face was shown, his whole face hasn't been seen since. *His right eye twitches when he becomes very angry about something. *Has green eyes. *Most of the time when he is seen, he is angry or in a bad mood. * He worked his way through college as a golf caddy. * He either met his wife while attending rock concerts or took her to concerts while they were dating. *He was in the army for 10 years. *His face was shown once in "Endless Bummer," but it was mostly shaded. *His main rival in the hotel business is Captain Ron. *He and Captain Ron have been competing in everything, like tennis, swimming, boat racing, the stock market and even who has the most children (that's at least part of the reason why he and Mrs. Ridgemount had their son, George). **He hates losing to Captain Ron in any kind of activity; he must always come out on top, no matter what. *He has never been seen at the staff house, indicating that he may be unaware of the decrepit condition of the facility where he sent Lo to stay for the summer. *Mentioned in "The Day the Sea Stood Still" that he has a mid-morning steak every day. *There are uncomfirmed rumors the his first name may be James, source IMDB Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! (heard, not seen) *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High‎ *Reef And That Evil Totem (mentioned only) *Charging into the Night (mentioned only) *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! (does not speak) *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer (lower face with mouth is shown) *The Pirate Who Came To Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream (first time upper face is shown) *Channel Surfers *Grumpy Old Brahs *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer *To Catch a Reef *Groms on Strike (does not speak) *Heartbreak Hotel *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance Gallery Ridgemount Office.png S2 E7 Mr Ridgemount vows to stop Reef and Lo dating.png S2 E7 Mr Ridgemount says "No daughter of mine is going to date some surf bum!".png S2 E7 Mr Ridgemount becomes angry enough to break Georges' netbook.png S2 E7 Mr Ridgemount grabs Georges' notebook.png S2 E7 Mr. Ridgemount sees Lo and Reef kissing for the first time.png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "Fine. You've got until lunchtime to think of something".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount comes up with an idea "Why don't you let Lo try to come up with something a bit more fresh?".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount says "To bring in more tourists. You don't think it's a good idea?".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells them "Now, I have a salmon fishing retreat to arrange".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "I'm not letting you back until I'm sure you've learned your lesson. and that's final".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "I'm not convinced".png S1 E8 Lo says "I know, right? I really think I'm ready to come home now".png S1 E8 Lo shows her father her 'great staff eval' she got last week.png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount is excited "Hotdog! A better event and we're sticking it to my biggest rival! I am really impressed".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "Really? That's a very prestigious collection".png S1 E8 Lo tells her father " Dad, guess who just snagged the Vintage Surfboard Tour?".png S1 E8 Lo tells her mother "Cute, Mom".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount shows Lo her pink club covers.png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount corrects Mrs. Ridgemount "A bogey, honey. Bogey".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount tells Lo she got a "booger".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount is very excited.png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "I've got to hand it to you, Lo. You pulled it off. I'm proud of you".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "It looks great, honey".png Ridgemount eyes.jpg Mr.png 20110417122934!Mr._Ridgemount_possible_head_looks.png Lying to Mr Ridgemount.png Mr._Ridgemount.png Mr._Ridgemount_-_Profile.png ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Staff Members Category:Ridgemount Family Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes Category:Adults Category:Bosses